my life would suck without you
by gleekfinchel720
Summary: hey guys this is my second story entitled my life would suck without you it is a troypay romance fic that will eventually lead to an epilogue wedding and a sequel I hope you enjoy it and please read and review
1. feelings

Troy Bolton was sitting in his apartment on the university of Albuquerque campus thinking about his feelings for Sharpay Evans he had broken up with Gabriella a few months back after he found her cheating on him with a nerdy geek named Damion. Troy realized he had feelings for the blonde after he saw her in their introduction to dramatic arts class on the first day of classes and he was in love.

Sharpay Evans was sitting at a patio table at the local starbucks her yorkie Boi by her side drinking her latte and thinking to herself. I really really like him she thought to herself i've liked him since high school and we've bean friends since kindergarten but what if he doesn't feel the same way she wondered.

Troy decided it was time to finally act on his feelings for sharpay so he asked her if she could meet him at the cafe de luna a favorite spot for them both and the college students in general. So what did you want to ask me about Sharpay asked carrying her burberry purse with one hand troy's hand in the other Troy stopped her once they reached the cafe and they sat down. Well Sharpay Troy said I have something to tell you and it's kinda important Troy stated. Im listening Sharpay stated eagerly Sharpay i've had feelings for you for a while now but i've decided it's time to act on them Troy said Sharpay i love you but I know you may not feel the same way said Troy. Are you crazy Sharpay said i love you too i have since Sophomore year of high school she Stated as she leaned in and kissed him . Troy smiled and immediately returned the kiss deepening it once they stopped kissing Troy asked Sharpay will you be my Girlfriend he asked. YES Sharpay replied kissing him yet again.


	2. the engagement

Sharpay and Troy have been dating for about a year now of course they had told their families about it except for Ryan who was still on his juilliard scholarship in new york Sharpay and Troy being only 19 were still college students themselves Troy majoring in physical education with a minor in Theatre and Sharpay majoring in Performing arts with a minor in fashion families were very happy for the couple who seemed to love one another more than anything in the word. Sharpay was meeting Troy for their Lunch date at his house when she noticed Troy's Silver Mercedes Benz wasn't in the driveway oh my goodness she cried worriedly Where is he turns out Troy had a surprise for the both of them . Troy had traded in his Mercedes Roadster for a Red Mustang convertible as an anniversary gift to them both and was having it delivered to their Villa in a few hours after his Other surprise for her in his pocket was a small box containing a blue diamond Neil Lane Engagement ring he had custom designed for her he was sure she was going to love it Alot. Sharpay Arrived home to find a note on her vanity mirror reading" meet me at Le Meridian in an hour Xo Troy Ps there will be a white bmw outside waiting that's your Uber i'll see you soon Xo. Sharpay did as she was told and put on a little blue dress and some light makeup Once dressed she saw the uber and told her driver to transport her to Le Meridien promptly and kindly. Troy was waiting patio side For sharpay's uber to arrive five minutes later it did and he whisked her off to their romantic dinner. Wow troy this was delicious Sharpay told her boyfriend kissing him passionately as she did so That's not all troy said as he got down on one knee Sharpay gasped she knew what was about to happen and was beyond surprised to say the least. Sharpay Renee Evans will you marry me Troy asked Yes A Million times YES sharpay said as she kissed him . Hold on there is one more Surprise troy stated What else could make this night better sharpay asked herself as She opened her eyes to see a brand new bright red mustang convertible sitting in the reserved space in the parking lot Troy did you do this she asked yes i did he replied Happy anniversary he said as he kissed her I love you so much she said as they drove home a beautiful sunset behind them i love you too he said.


	3. engagement crasher

Sharpay evans awoke from her peaceful slumber feeling like the happiest women alive she was engaged to the love of her life troy bolton who had planned the perfect romantic proposal that was perfect her diamond glistened as she placed it back in the box for safekeeping. Troy woke up to find Sharpay looking at wedding planning magazines and waiting for him at the breakfast nook while cooking him breakfast quesadillas. hello beautiful troy said well hello to you too sharpay said here's your breakfast i made you before work i know you have a long day as do i so i made you breakfast and also packed your lunch for you so you didn't have to she stated. Well thank you troy said i'd better get to work before i'm late he kissed her goodbye and left for work. Sharpay was sitting in her office when she received a phone call from a strange phone number. She answers it hesitant Hello she said quite frustrated and mad her planning was being interrupted. Hi Felicia Gabriella said in an icy tone what do you Want sharpay said the same icy tone evident in her voice. You know what i want gabriella nearly screamed i want MY boyfriend back NOW she yelled coldly. Last time i checked he wasn't your boyfriend now if you'll excuse me gabi i have to get back to planning my wedding. WHAT you two are ENGAGED oh this will not stand gabriella said now furious . oh it'll stand sharpay said venom in her voice as she spoke. Fine you want him you can have him i have better things in my life anyway BYE FELICIA gabriella said. A few minutes later troy walked in home from work to see sharpay crying baby what's wrong he asked her as he kissed her. Gabi called me today and said she wanted you back do you still love her troy sharpay asked meekley . Sharpay you know the answer to that question is no i love you with all my heart and can't wait to marry you in 3 months now what do you say we go watch a movie would you like that he asked?. Id love that she said as they watched the movie and cuddled closely.


	4. flower disaster and news

Sharpay and troy were in the kitchen planning their wedding since taylor was sharpay's maid of honor she was present as well. So we were thinking of having it at the club Sharpay told Taylor who in turn was to inform an gabidrea sharpay's longtime friend and the event manager for lava springs . Are we still planning on having italian food on the menu Troy asked Yup sharpay said gleefully Taylor could you please call Andrea for me to make sure the food is being reserved in advance sharpay asked i have to run to see Darlene at the florist. Sure taylor said i'm on it . 5 minutes later Lava springs country club food services andrea speaking how may i assist you she asked cheerfully. Hey andrea it's taylor danforth i was just calling to make troy and sharpay's food catering was reserved hold on just a moment andrea said as she ran into the room. To check. Yep all reserved andrea said to taylor great thank you taylor said and then hung up. Darlene's receptionist wasn't exactly being cooperative with sharpay Ma'am i told you i ordered carnations sharpay said growing impatient by the minute. Well if it isn't felicia the receptionist replied coldly. Sharpay recognized the voice as gabriellas she immediately started crying and darlene ran over to her and got the situation taken care of here are your flowers dear the elderly women said . gabi you are fired leave NOW darlene ordered . yes MA'am Gabi hurried out in a panic. Thank you darlene Sharpay said i feel much better now. No problem dear darlene said you'd better hurry along i hear troy has a surprise for you . Sharpay hurried off in her BMW to her and troy's shared home where he was waiting outside the door .Hello beautiful he said how was your your day he asked. Aside from a disaster at the florist it was fine sharpay said good troy said do you want to go to dinner at the club in a little bit. Surev sharpay said i also need to talk to you about something over dinner ok. At dinner troy and sharpay sat down to talk. So what do you need to talk to me about troy asked his Fiancee ? . Troy i think we need a bigger house because ours is too small she said. I agree troy replied so which neighborhood do you think we should look in he asked her?. I was thinking either within lava springs or The pointe she said .

Great we"ll start looking tomorrow he replied. And with that they drove off into the sunset. 


End file.
